Animal Mechanicals' First Mission/Transcript
Part 1 (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (The episode starts with the usual title card appearing, this time reading "Animal Mechanicals' First Mission", as the camera moves towards the Tiger Base and eventually goes inside it.) Island Owl: Animal Mechanicals' First Mission! (The 6 pods of the Animal Mechanicals light up, then they all come out of them.) Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, Sasquatch, and Panda: Animal Mechanical Mission Time! (They run to Island Owl's Pod, as the platform opens with the mechanical golden egg rising up on it.) (The two mechanical hands show up and cracks open the mechanical golden egg revealing Island Owl) Island Owl: Good morning, Animal Mechanicals! Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, Sasquatch, and Panda: Good morning, Island Owl! Island Owl: Do you know what today is? Rex: Yes, Island Owl? Mouse: What is it? Island Owl: It's the anniversary of your first big mission! (The Animal Mechanicals cheer.) Island Owl: That's why I'm thinking that you should all have a break. Komodo: A... break? But don't we usually like to go on very big missions? Island Owl: Well, yes. But since you've been on so many big missions, I have decided to let you all take a day off! (The Animal Mechanicals cheer.) Unicorn: Sweet! Rex: Hey, Island Owl? Island Owl: Yes, Rex? Rex: Is there a place where we can find out how me and my friends first met each other and what our very first big mission as a team was like? Island Owl: Actually, yes. (Her TV screen-like face tunes into Mechana-Memory Island) There's a place called Mechana-Memory Island, where the inhabitants like to share their memories to one another. Mouse: Like ours? Island Owl: Certainly. Well, team. You're gonna have a great time sharing your favorite memories! Panda: Alright! Let's go, team! (Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, Sasquatch, and Panda cheer and run out the door.) Island Owl: Have fun! (Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, Sasquatch, and Panda get onto the slide, sliding all the way down the mechanical slide. It then connects to Mechana-Memory Island, allowing the Animal Mechanicals to arrive there, while the slide disconnects from the island.) Rex: Here we are! Mechana-Memory Island! Sasquatch: Cool! Unicorn: Wonder if we can share our backstory here? Panda: Actually, yes. Komodo: Now, where can we find a place to share our memories? (The Animal Mechanicals look around for a bit, until Unicorn notices an outdoor theater sitting near them.) Unicorn: Maybe we can go over there! Rex: Great! Let's go, then! (They run to the theater. They are in awe at what they saw.) Rex: Whoa... Panda: Looks amazing, doesn't it? Mouse: Yeah! But how did the Animal Mechanicals get started? Komodo: What was it like before you became friends with us, Rex? Rex: Well, it's a long story... (chuckles) Perhaps we can share the story of how we first met each other, and how we became the Animal Mechanicals! Unicorn: I like the sound of that! Rex: Great! (They walk to their seats.) Rex: Hey, maybe put in a film reel about the origin story of the Animal Mechanicals? (The Mechana-Workers nod in agreement and prepare to show the origin story of the Animal Mechanicals to the team as the team sit in their assigned seats.) Rex: So... The story is quite long and complicated, really. Komodo: Yes, indeed. Where do we begin, Rex? Rex: Let's start at the very beginning. Way back before I met you all and became friends with you. (It zooms in to the screen, then fades to a young Rex playing.) Rex (Young): (to the Mechana-Butterflies) Check this out! I'm strong like a titanium Tyrannosaurus! (As Young Rex continues to play around, Rex narrates what's going on.) Rex (narrator): You see, a long time ago, I was just a single Mechana-Dino. No friends or anything! Just me and only me! However, as I was playing, something happened that day that would change my life forever. (Just then, an plane-like figure rushes by Rex.) Rex (Young): Huh? (The same figure rushes by him again) What was that? (Rex looks around for a bit.) ???: Hey! Up here! (A young Rex looks up at the sky.) Rex (Young): Hmm? (He sees a young, pink Mechana-unicorn flying in the sky.) Rex (Young): Whoa... You look pretty! ???: Hang on a sec... Gotta finish up on my flying lessons! (Just then, however, Rex sees a flock of Mechana-birds flying towards the Mechana-unicorn, and tries to warn her.) Rex (Young): (gasps) Look out! (He shut his eyes.) ???: Why? (But it was too late. She flew into a flock of Mechana-birds, making her lose control and crash into a rock.) ???: (screams, then crashes into the rock) Ohh... (Rex opens his eyes and sees her, one of her Mechana-wings stuck under a rock.) Rex (Young): Oh, no! (He rushes over to her) Are you alright? ???: Err... Kind of. Just, maybe help me out here? Rex (Young): Hang on! I'll go get help! (stops and ponders for a moment) That is, if there's any help around to begin with... Or... (He looks over to the rock and goes over to it. He tries to move it, but to no avail.) Can't... move... this... rock! (gets tired quickly, but shakes it off and tries to move it again) Can't... give... up! (Suddenly, he transforms into a cross between a forklift, a tractor, and a digger, and is able to move the rock with ease, freeing the Mechana-unicorn.) ???: Phew! And I thought I would be stuck here forever! (she said as she returned to normal) Rex (Young): (turns back to normal) Hey, did you see what I just did? (she looks at him, confused) I became Mechana-Strong! ???: Mechana-Strong? Looks like you're strong like a titanium Tyrannosaurus! (giggles) Rex: Uhh... (chuckles and blushes) Me? Strong? (The Mechana-unicorn nods) Oh, yes! I have discovered my own special ability! That's awesome! So, what's your name? ???: My name's Unicorn! We're going to have so much fun together! Rex (Young): Yeah! I'm Rex! Wanna be friends? (extends his robotic hand towards Unicorn) Unicorn (Young): I love to! (extends one of her robotic hooves and shakes Rex's robotic hand) Rex (Young): Great! (As they begin to play around, Rex begins to narrate again.) Rex (narrator): So, that's how I met Unicorn and discovered my unique special ability. However, there were more surprises to come! And more friends to make! (We fade to Rex and Unicorn playing chase on a different island.) (Eventually, Rex catches Unicorn.) Rex (Young): Gotcha! Unicorn (Young): You got me alright! (They both laugh for a bit before they see a figure in the distance, now looking curious.) Rex (Young): Who's that? (We cut to that same figure, who is revealed to be a Mechana-Komodo, and is working on something.) Unicorn (Young): Must be a Mechana-Komodo! But he appears to be working on something... (We cut back to Rex and Unicorn.) Rex (Young): Maybe we can help him? Unicorn (Young): Sure! Why not? Rex (Young): Alright! (They head over to the Mechana-Komodo, who is using his tail as a saw to saw up the wood.) (We cut to the Mechana-Komodo, who is finished with sawing up the wood. But as expected, it didn't turn out as well as he would've hope.) ???: Oh, come on! (He notices Rex and Unicorn coming up to him) Oh, hey! Are you here to help me with sawing up the wood? Rex (Young): Well, I was gonna ask you the same thing! Unicorn (Young): Perhaps we can help you here? ???: Hmmm... No thanks! I think I'm fine here! Rex (Young): Well, good luck cutting up the wood! ???: Umm... Thanks, Rex? (Rex and Unicorn then proceeded to go get some wood.) Rex (Young): Well, if he's fine by himself, then maybe we can cut up some wood ourselves! Unicorn (Young): Good idea! (She tries to use her horn to try and cut it, but to no avail) My horn just won't cut it! Rex (Young): Here, let me. (He transforms into his Mechana-Strong form, then tries to break the wood in half. However, while he did break the wood in half, it didn't come out as expected.) Rex (Young): What? Man, this is hard. (transforms back to his normal form) If only we had someone who can cut up the wood in half perfectly. Unicorn (Young): Yeah, maybe like "Handy Dandy Tool Time"? Rex (Young): Yeah, that sort of thing. (As they're talking, the Mechana-Komodo tries once more to perfectly cut up the wood. However, he doesn't get it right, and eventually gives up.) ???: I give up... (overhears Rex talking about him) Huh? (walks over to them, while transforming back to his normal form) Hey, umm... Could I help? Rex (Young): Well, we would be fine by ourselves. Unicorn (Young): But now that you're here, maybe you can cut up the wood! ???: Well, alright. (checks the remaining pieces of uncut wood) What are your names, again? Rex (Young): I'm Rex. This is my friend, Unicorn. ???: Name's... Err... Komodo. Unicorn (Young): Komodo, huh? Let's see what you can do! Komodo (Young): Leave it to me! (He transforms into his Mechana-Gizmo form as his tail changes back into a saw, and starts cutting up the wood perfectly. Eventually, all the wood have been cut up.) Rex (Young): Whoa... Unicorn (Young): You're like... being... "Handy Dandy Tool Time"! Komodo (Young): Really? Unicorn (Young): Really, really! (giggles while Komodo blushes) Komodo (V.O.): Aww... You really like me when I first laid eyes on you! Unicorn (V.O.): I know, right? How times have changed... Panda (V.O.): This is amazing! (As voiceovers are heard, Rex, Komodo, and Unicorn start to build something with the cut-up wood.) Rex (Narrator): Precisely! But there were better things to come! Even our first mission was looking to be on the horizon! (The camera pans to an unknown island that happens to be the original home of Island Owl. Fades to black.) Part 2 (We fade to an empty island as we pan over to Mechana-Mouse Island, where Rex, Unicorn, and Komodo are visiting a certain Mechana-mouse who has finally become old enough to start practicing her new ability.) (We cut to those Mechana-Creatures, who are now older as time has passed since they became friends. As they reached their destination, the portals from which they used to arrive on the island shrink into nothingness.) Rex: Here we are! Mechana-Mouse Island! Komodo: I wonder if we'll get to make any more friends while we're here? Unicorn: Oh, I'm sure we will! There's a first time for everything! (Just then, the young Mechana-mouse zoomed past by them.) Rex: Whoa... Did you see that? Komodo: Umm... Not really. Rex: That must be Mouse! Unicorn: You know him? Rex: I do! Her parents told us so. (Her parents arrive on the scene.) Mouse's dad: Excuse me? (Rex, Unicorn, and Komodo look at her dad.) Mouse's dad: Are you here to watch our son practice her Mechana-Fast power she just discovered? Komodo: Actually, yes! Mouse's mom: Aww, that's sweet of you! (Mouse's mom kisses Rex. When she's done kissing, Rex is show to have kiss marks on his face. He chuckles for a bit before we transition to the gang and Mouse's parents watching their son practice her ability.) Unicorn: I gotta say, it looks cute when she drives like that! Mouse's dad: She sure does, Unicorn! (Another portal soon appears, and a mechana-sasquatch appears stepping out of the portal onto Mechana-Mouse Island before the portal shrinks into nothingness. He looks around for a bit before walking over to the spot where the rest of the gang are watching Mouse.) ???: Hello there! Komodo: Umm... Could you hang on a sec? We're busy watching Mouse practice her ability. ???: Oh, umm... Alright. (He sadly turns away and walks slowly to his personal spot and sits down.) (Meanwhile, Mouse is still practicing when suddenly...) Mouse: (crashes into some obstacles and gets sent flying) Waughhh! (Mouse lands in a tree nearby.) Mouse: Oh, no! I... (tries to get out, but to no avail) I'm stuck! Mouse's mom: Oh, dear! (Knottyorchid12, your turn.) Category:Transcripts Category:Kenneaf02's ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:Animal Mechanicals